Bound by Blood
by Mimi Sakura
Summary: Someone is after to kill everyone with the blood of Aladdin's mother in their veins. But, they aren't only ones in danger. If this person finishs to task, then everyone in the world will die too...not just the people, but the planet it's self will die.


  
  
Bound By Blood  
  
  
"Hey, Al, why don't we just throw all this junk out?" Iego squaked, coughing at the cloud of dust that had went up into the hair as Genie removed some boxes.  
  
Aladdin frowned, rolling his eyes. " I told you, there are some stuff with 'meaning' in this old hovel."  
  
"Like what, Al? We never saw any." Genki asked, turning into a vacome cleaner and disgarding of the things Aladdin had said was useless.  
  
"...hmmmm...." Aladdin sighed for a moment.  
  
"Uh-lad-din?" Abu squeaked in concern climbing onto his shoulder.  
  
" Hey, little buddy, what's the sad frown for?" Genki asked, curiously.  
  
"....Some of the things in hear, belonged to my mother."  
  
Genki poofed into a red-haired woman wearing an apron with a pan of freshly made cookies in his hand. " Mother, as in Mom, who bakes cookies? Heh-heh!"  
  
Aladdin partly smiled as Genki poofed back to normal. " My mom was never into normal things like baking cookies....even I have to admit, she was a strange woman...you never knew what she was thinking..."  
  
Jasmine who had walked into the hovel in time to hear him say that, put a hand on his shoulder, a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Aladdin, what do you mean?"  
  
Aladdin frowned in thought, setting on the ledge of the big gapping whole in the hovel wall.   
  
" Well, she had this mysterious air, I was only six when she died, and I could still sense it...I could always sense it. It was like...she didn't belong hear, just by looking at her it could make you feel worthless, and dumb. Unimportant. And when she smiled...it always seemed like it was forced."  
  
Aladdin shook his head at his friends concerned looks.  
  
"She was a good mother though, she always treated me kind. She never even yelled at me, even when I misbehaved. It was like she knew she wouldn't be with me much longer...she wanted all of our time together to be good."  
  
"Aladdin?" Jasmine asked as she sat beside him.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What did your mother look like?"  
  
Aladdin smiled. " She was a beautiful woman...I have a picture of her around hear somewhere...."  
  
The group watched as Aladdin searched threw a box in a far dusty corner.  
  
"This is all my mother's things, I never had the heart to look threw them. Hear, this is a picture of her."  
  
The group gathered around to see the picture, and stared in awe. The woman in the picture was more beautiful then any woman they had ever saw in their lives. Even Genie, and he lived for 10,000 years and he had to have seen lots of women. She had long silkily, thin black hair, streaked with gold. It fluttered around her slender waist with a soft breeze. Her skin was a perfect milk white, her eyes as black and deep as the night sky. Her lips were the shape of a perfect rose, and lightly colored pink. She wore a slivery vest over a light pink dress that was held to her small waist tightly by a belt. Underneath that belt were sliver buttons, buttoning the dress up in front. In the middle, up to her knees the dress was unbuttoned revealing a white lace.   
She was smiling, but her eyes looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Aladdin, she was beautiful...." Jasmine gasped.  
  
"Wow, Al! I never dreamed that your mother had looked this nice....Eck! I did not mean that as an insult!"  
  
Aladdin ignored Genie, shaking his head with a small smile.  
  
"Her name was Dina. I don't know much else about her....even though she was my mom....she kept to herself allot. Hardly ever spoke....I think, I was the only one she was ever kind to."  
  
".....Dina......" Iego squeaked out weakly, face drawn and pale underneath his feathers.  
  
"Hey bird-man, what's wrong?" Genie asked kiddingly.  
  
"I knew her! She worked at the palace, back when I was still Jafar's right hand bird....but....um....she left....."  
  
Aladdin hummed thoughtfully. " I think I remember her saying something about being a servant once, but she quit after she met my dad, she had me and my dad left searching for that 'Hand Of Midas' and then we lived together for six years and she died."  
  
The group had went on with the day as normal, Aladdin had stayed up in his hovel, searching threw his mothers things. Finally having the heart after all these years to look at them.  
  
Iego had been unnormally silent for the rest of the day, as if put into some kind of trance.  
Genie and Jasmine had decided to approach him when he was alone.  
  
"Hey, bird-man, what's wrong?" The big blue one asked, laughing. " Sun stroke?"  
  
"....Al's mother....Dina...." Iego replied strangely quite.  
  
"What about Aladdin's mother?" Jasmine was questionably.  
  
" She....She did work in the palace...but...."  
  
"But?" Jasmine repeated.  
  
"But she worked along side of Jafar!"  
  
Genie and Jasmine gasped stunned. Iego continued on, not able to stop after he had gotten that much out.  
  
"Not only did she work along side of Jafar in his magic, she was more experienced and powerful then Jafar knew he would ever be. I think he fell in love with her, and hated her at the same time. He said once, that Dina was not human, I still don't understand what he meant. She always seemed 100% human to me. But anyway, Jafar wanted an heir to continue his power....so he....he raped Dina...True Dina was a very powerful sorceress, but she had a weak body, she could easily be pounded to the point she was to weak to use her magic. She remained at the palace, not about to run or be afraid of Jafar, but also to stubborn and prideful to tell the sultan and get help. She had a child....Jafar's child, I don't know what happened to him, but she sent him away....Jafar was enraged and tried to kill her. Luckily Cassim, her child-hood friend had came into town visiting her, he took her out of the palace and they left. Jafar came up with an idea of revenge....but I never found out what it was."  
  
Genie and Jasmine were to stunned for words.  
  
" Are you saying that Aladdin could be Jafar's son!?" Jasmine squealed, almost in disgust.  
  
Genie shook his head. "No....Aladdin is to young to be Jafar's son, according to Iego's story, Aladdin is at least three years to young. Besides the oracle would not have showed Cassim to be his dad if Jafar was."  
  
Jasmine sighed in relief. " Thank god...."  
  
"But that means, Al has a brother somewhere. AND...the kid is the son of a sorceress, you know what that means?" Iego asked Genie pointedly.  
  
Genie went from dark blue to a pale sky blue in less then a moment.  
  
"That means the kid is half-sorrier, but, we never saw Al use magic!"  
  
"Maybe he just never learned, but we know he has the ability to use it...if he wanted to. But from what I know about Dina's powers....lets hope he did not get any by birth right. Dina could use very strong and dangerous dark magic....she used white magic too....but....*shudder* she was creepy."  
  
"Should we tell Aladdin?" Jasmine asked, weakly.  
  
" No Jazz, I think it would be best if we kept this all to our selves."  
  
  
A man smirked, over hearing everything they had said.  
  
"....So, Dina....you did have off spring. So your little race of misfits continues....not if...I can wipe them out. I think I will start off with your youngest child....the one you held so dear and close to your heart."  
  
  
Aladdin sighed, it was late. He had got most of his hovel cleaned up, and his mother's things laid in a corner of the room. Curiously he picked up a book he had found in the items, it was locked with a huge pad lock. He tried to use one of his pick-locks but that did not work. The book was pitch black, and it held no title.   
  
"My mom was indeed a mysterious woman..."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Jumping Aladdin looked up startled, eye widening as a man with long sliver hair and glowing gold eyes stepped out of the darkness. His face and body which was dressed in a pair of black pants, and a large black trench coat, seemed to be young, only around five years older then Aladdin was.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I knew that Dina had to have left a legacy behind. I could smell her blood in your veins...your her youngest child, right? Quite a nice looking young thing, just like your mother...."  
  
Aladdin growled. " Who are you!?"  
  
".....My name....It's Gabriel....my mission is to destroy everyone who has your mother's blood within their veins. Their very existence is stopping me from accomplishing my task...."  
  
"Your task....?"  
  
Gabriel laughed, throwing his hands up into the air. " To become god..."  
  
"Your crazy!!"  
  
" Am I?"  
  
Aladdin cried out in pain as suddenly he was lifted into the air by an invisible force. Gabriel smirked, grin growing wider.  
  
"....You really are the son of Dina....tell me, where is the core stone?"  
  
"The core stone?"  
  
"Don't play dumb, damnit! I know you have it!!"  
  
Aladdin cried out in pain as Gabriel blasted him with a ray of magic, sending him crashing into the wall.  
  
"TELL ME WHERE IT IS, OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT HEAR AND NOW!!!!"  
  
Everything began to get black as Aladdin was continuously blasted by Gabriel's magical attacks. Weakly Aladdin watched as Gabriel charged up his final attack, the attack Aladdin knew was meant to kill him.  
  
" STOP!!!"  
  
Looking up weakly, Aladdin spotted an teenage girl, around the age of fifteen, maybe early sixteen standing in the 'doorway.' She had golden hair, tied up into a high pony tail by a large bright red ribbion, a jewl laid in the middle of the red silk, shining a pale white in the moonlight. Her eyes were an emerald green, and her skin the color of the palest coffe.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Kakurine! Protector of this world! I refuse to ever let you harm this planet!!"  
  
A wave of power was unleashed by this strange girl, sending Gabriel flying backwards against the wall, coughing up blood.  
  
"Fine....so....you save one of Dina's sons....you wont be in time to save the other." Gabriel vanished before Kakurine could move.  
  
".....No......I can't let him.....but I....oh....Mozenrath....."  
  
"Ugh....." Aladdin maoned.  
  
The girls eyes became huge and she dashed over to him, worriedly.  
  
"Aladdin, hear....hear....let me help you....shhhhh....lay still."  
  
The voice was so smoothing that Aladdin could feel himself began to relax. Tenderly Kakurine began to use a healing spell on him, slowly his wounds began to stitch up, and he found that he could soon set up again, but he was still very weak.  
  
"Ohhh.....who are you?"  
  
"Shhh....rest first...."  
  
The group came running into the hovel, they had sensed the great power inside of hear, and had came as quickly as they could. Jasmine gasped, jelousely.  
  
"Aladdin! What are you doing hear with another girl!?"  
  
"....Jasmine...."  
  
"....It's not like that....I came hear to help him...."  
  
Jasmine sniffed bitterly. " Dressed like THAT, sure. Help him? Right...."  
  
Kakurine *was* dressed skimpy. Wearing a short bright red skirt that went up way above the knees, and mid-drift thight, sleevess white shirt.  
  
"Hey, you may think how you want, but it doesn't matter, not to me...." The strange girl looked away. "Gabriel has came to try and kill off the Carains again....Dina...she had been the last Carains in exsistance....they were all destoryed by Gabriel's ansestors long ago. Anyway, Emily, Dina's mother used her powers to desotry Gabriel's family, a family who wanted to rule the planet...I don't know how....but somehow...Gabriel survived. Carains are the only things in exsistance who can destory Gabriel and fight against his power...He knows this. So he wants to desotry Aladdin....and his brother....with the Carians gone...."  
  
Kakurine trailed off, letting the group finish the sentance themselves.  
  
"My brother....?" Aladdin asked surprised, eyes wide.  
  
Genie, Iego and Jasmine told him what they found out a little gulitly. The Ex-street-rat just stared at the floor in shock.  
  
"Who....is it? Who and were is my brother?"  
  
"Mozenrath." Kakurine anwsered looking away.  
  
The group gasped.  
  
"Mozenrath!? He....I.....we?"  
  
"Are brothers, yes. Dina had gave him away to an orphanage....she did not want Jarfar to get hold of him and use him for evil....it hurt her much to part with him.....she would be even more hurt to know how he ended up.....because it was her fault......"  
  
"....Don't say that. It's not my mothers fault, that Mozenrath turned out that way....she....she just wanted to protect him from Jarfar."  
  
Kakurine smiled widely, eyes tearing slightly. " Aladdin....that was very kind of you to say. I'm so glad to know you loved your mother that much...."  
  
"Kakurine....you said somthing about my mother being a Carains....what is that?" Aladdin asked slowly, still numb with shock.  
  
"Hey, teacher ask me!" Genki waved, turning into a geeky looking kid with huge classes." Carains are creatures with high power and long lasting youth. They also have wings on there backs, wings that they are able to hide threw magic. They are said to hold something called the Core stone, and the wish stone. The wish stone has the power to grant one persons wish, but the Core stone is said to have the power to save this world or destory it...all depends on what's inside the persons heart when they pray on the stone.But to use the Core stone....someone has to give up their life...."  
  
"Gabriel wants the Core stone....because he thinks it can grant his prayer....and without it, the Carains can't fight back against his darkness. The Core stone was borken into to stones, both hidden inside of Dina's kids....We must stop Gabriel from getting his hands on them. He does not know where the Core stone is yet....but he wants to kill everyone with Dina's blood."  
  
"Then....we should get going...." Aladdin said softly.  
  
"Get going?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"To go and save Mozenrath."  
  
"Aladdin....wait!!" Kakurine called. " Your freinds...they must remain hear."  
  
"What!?" The group gasped.   
  
Kakurine looked away from them, gulitly.   
  
"I had a dream....The only ones who must go on the adventure is Aladdin, Mozenrath, four others and I. This will be a battle that will decide the faith of the world....only those chosen by faith may join us. Princess Jasmine, you are one of those four."  
  
Jasmine nodded her head. " Alright....I still don't know what's going on, but If it's for Aladdin, I will fight my hardest to protect him."   
  
Kakurine smiled. " True love....True love is one of the most strongest magics in the world....that is why you must come Jasmine."  
  
"Love is a magic?"  
  
"Yes....a very powerful magic. You can miss meeting someone by a second, that why love is so magical."  
  
Jasmine smiled. " Your right...."  
  
Kakurine turned to the Genie. " Please protect this town, incase we fail....I lived hear along time, and I don't want to see it desotryed."  
  
"Sure thing, ma'ma!"  
  
Aladdin, looked towards the sky, from his hovel.  
  
'Mozenrath.....I never though I'd say this but....I'll come and save you brother....'  
  
  
  
  
So hear is the first part! I know this part was not 'R' rated, but further parts of the story gets REALLY adult. I'll continue if I get three or more GOOD reviews.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
